Y conocio el Odio
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Orihime era inocente, un ser que no conocía el odio... hasta que lo conocio. Aizen encontró algo que jamás sería suyo... el corazón de la mujer que lo odiaba.


Despues de un time, les tengo otro Aihime, aunque es cortito.

Disfruteeeen

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Y conoció el Odio.**

Él era un hombre que conseguía lo que se proponía, se tomaba su tiempo y sus planes eran calculadores, pero cumplía sus objetivos al final. No conocía el fracaso y por eso tenía el arma definitiva, por eso era más fuerte que los capitanes del Gotei 13, por eso tenía a los Hollow bajo sus pies y con miedo plantado en sus entrañas para que no lo desobedezcan.

No conocía el fracaso, como tampoco al rechazo.

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Ella era un ángel que habitaba con los humanos, tan pura e inocente, siempre dispuesta a dar una mano sin importarle la clase de persona que este frente a ella, ya sea buena o mala. Era su naturaleza el ayudar y querer que la gente siempre sonría como también velar por la seguridad de sus amigos. Su corazón era de oro, tan bondadoso que no podía enojarse con la gente, aún cuando motivos le sobraban.

Ella no conocía eso, como tampoco el odio.

Hasta que lo conoció a él.

Para Aizen, esa mujer era interesante como hermosa, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo fascinante, como también poderes que rompían las leyes de la naturaleza. Ese interés por conocer cada emoción, cada detalle causo que terminase en una obsesión al punto de ordenar su captura.

-Orihime. – Aizen se acercó a ella con peligro, invadiendo su espacio personal y atreviéndose a inhalar el oxigeno que salía de aquellos labios. – ¿Me odias?

Orihime lo miraba en silencio y no parecía inmutada por su atrevimiento, su respiración seguía normal y sus ojos no expresaban ni dolor o felicidad, sólo una cosa…

-Lo odio. – Afirma con la voz cargada en ira y le obsequia su espalda.

Aizen no reflejaba ninguna reacción ante la rudeza de la muchacha, pero por dentro estaba molesto, siendo una persona que siempre conseguía lo que quería, le resultaba fastidioso que Orihime todavía no caiga ante su embrujo… ¡Y es una simple humana! Pero también su atracción por ella aumentaba por el mismo asunto porque en verdad le gustaba los retos.

No se equivoco al decir que era una mujer interesante.

Volvió acercarse hacía ella y la toma del mentón con firmeza, pero con gentileza al mismo tiempo y se estuvieron viendo por un tiempo que desconocían, el ex Shinigami contemplaba las facciones de la humana: inerte. No mostraba ninguna señal de emoción o sentimiento, ni siquiera cuando le acarició suavemente sus mejillas o sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de la colisión.

-¿Estás segura de tus palabras Orihime?

-Te odio. – Repitió si dudarlo. – No te perdonare jamás lo que le hiciste a mis amigos.

-O a Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿no es así? – Sonriendo levemente al conseguir que la chica finalmente quebrara por unos segundos su rostro de marfil. – Yo se que él no te pone atención y eso te deprime… él no te merece. – Creyendo que tenía un punto de victoria, juega con sus sentimientos mientras le acaricia suavemente la oreja izquierda con su nariz. – Tú podrías ser la reina de este lugar, yo puedo ofrecerte lo que él no te da y mucho más… sólo tienes que aceptarme. – Abriendo la puerta del pecado.

El hecho de ser inocente no significaba que era ciega, ella sabía que Aizen era un hombre condenadamente apuesto y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar debilidad ante sus encantos y aquel embrujo que le prometía un futuro mucho mejor que le ofrecía el mundo de los humanos. Pero ella era fuerte y no iba a dejarse derrotar ante las mentiras y promesas falsas de aquel hombre.

Dos podían jugar el mismo juego… y ella no iba a perder.

-No me interesa obtener nada de usted. – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo aparta con brusquedad.

Retrocede un par de pasos y sus ojos estaban cargados de más odio, ese nuevo sentimiento era algo incomodo para ella, le fastidiaba tener pensamientos negativos hacía la gente, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era él por producirle tal odio. Aunque finalmente podía saber lo que se sentía, aquella experiencia le aumentaba la adrenalina necesaria para enfrentarlo y no se arrepentía de nada.

-No quiero saber nada del hombre que ha lastimado a mis amigos. – Continúo fulminándolo con la mirada. – ¡Lo odio y espero que le den el castigo que se merece!

Aizen no dijo nada, siguió con esa mirada indescifrable y con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, notando que el odio hacía él era puro como aquellas palabras que salieron de sus inocentes labios. Le había corrompido la mente. En silencio dio la media vuelta y se puede oír sus pasos hacía la salida.

-Buenas noches Orihime. – Y las puertas se cierran una vez se había ido, dejándola sola.

Manteniendo esa mirada neutral camina hacía sus aposentos ignorando las reverencias de sus subordinados. Al llegar, se sentó en su silla y una vez había tomado su habitual postura (una pierna sobre la otra, el codo izquierdo sobre el apoyo y su mentón siendo sostenida por los dedos de su mano), sus labios soltaron un gruñido y sus ojos mostraron enojo mientras sus cejas se arqueaban levemente.

Había tenido su primer fracaso, no conseguir el corazón de Orihime y por una razón desconocida, eso lo enfermaba en rabia al punto de tener un deseo vulgar humano de matar al Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo como nunca antes.

No consiguió un objetivo, había perdido ante ella y al parecer, lo dejo condenado a sentimientos mundanos.

**Fin.**


End file.
